Never
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: Dimmock could feel his stomach coil into painful knots, but then he caught sight of Greg stood on the threshold of the room. All thoughts of self preservation conceded to that sight.


Dimmock could feel his stomach coil into painful knots.

His palm's were beginning to sweat, from nerves or fear he wasn't quite sure, and already he was wishing he could be somewhere else.

He contemplated, for a moment or two, just simple leaving but then he caught sight of Greg stood on the threshold of the room, engaged in conversation with Gregson but with one eye trained on Dan himself.

All thoughts of self preservation conceded to that sight.

The self-consciousness was still there, in fact it was more prominent now than before, but Dan was struck with a sudden wave of determination and (despite every warning his head was screaming at him) he strode in the direction towards Gregson and Lestrade.

He stopped just short of the pair; Lestrade had since turned away to animatedly describe something-or-other and hadn't acknowledged Dan's presence, and so now Dan was feeling rather out of place.

It was Gregson who first said something; his voice cutting clearly through Dan's reverie. "You alright there kid?"

Dan stiffened at the term, his jaw tightening, but he said nothing on it. Instead, he turned a cheerful smile up at the older man. "Yeah, just trying to escape from that." He inclined his head towards where Donovan and Anderson were evidently arguing, albeit quietly.

Gregson chuckled at the sight, before clapping one hand against Greg's shoulder "Good luck with those two." He grinned, just as Donovan decided to forgo the whole concept of subtly, and decided it time to upturn the glass of wine she had been clutching in her hands over Anderson's head.

"Drunk?" Dan's suggestion was met with a round or murmurs of agreement.

Gregson nodded amiably at the two of them (Dan and Greg) before sloping off in search of some alcohol, no doubt.

Transfixed, Dan watched as rivets of red liquid slid down across the white material of shirt leaving trails of dilute red in their wake, and didn't notice Lestrade sidling closer until there was a pressure at his side.

Looking up startled, Dan noted the slight grin tugging at the corners of Lestrade's mouth, despite the latter of the two now starring at nothing in particular to feign disinterest.

Shaking his head unnoticeably at the act, Dan mimicked the older man; his eyes scanning across the scene before him in search of something worth watching.

"Bored?" Lestrade's voice was dangerously close to the shell of Dan's ear, and Dan's whole body shook as Dan took a sharp intake of breath.

Glowering as Greg let out muffled laughter, Dan responded with "a little."

"Come on then." Greg grinned, stretching out the fingers on his left hand to brush against Dan's own.

Bowing his head, Dan instinctively drew his hand away.

There was a slight pause of silence before Dan muttered a quick apology and explanation ("I can't do this") and tried to make his exit from the room.

Dan knew Greg was following him from the moment he started moving; he could hear his footsteps echo his own, and so it really shouldn't have surprised him when, as soon as he stepped foot outside of the room, he was tugged somewhat roughly to one side; an arm forcing him against the wall.

Dan could feel his ears burn under the scrutiny of the older detective, and was trying desperately to avoid Greg's eyes (a feat that was rather hard given the others determination).

"What was that about?" Greg asked, his voice soft but still imposing (like he already knew that Dan would try to avoid the question.).

Dan shook his head slightly, "I thought I was ready...but I'm not...I'm really not."

Greg's frown deepened, "you were so...enthusiastic about it last night."

Dan gave a slight snort of laughter "I would have been excited about anything when you had your-" Dan cut off abruptly as the door to the room they had just exited swung open, and he braced two upturned palms on Greg's chest and pushed the taller man away.

Dan watched as the figure made their way down the hall in the opposite direction; their footsteps echoing painfully loudly around the otherwise deserted halls irrespective of the two occupiers.

Dan could see that Greg's frown had deepened even further by this point, and he could even see a flash of hurt shine in his eyes.

"Right...so...I take it nothing that's said at that time can be taken seriously?" the words were tilted with a light edge, but even Dan could tell the slight panic that backed those words.

Dan's mind suddenly span through the many nights the two had spent together; memories of whispered words of promise flooded Dan's mind, of reassurance and self-indulgence. Dan shook his head.

"No...no, I meant all of it...I mean all of it."

"then why not now?" Lestrade pushed for an answer, his head tilting to one side so he could get a better look at Dan's face that was still pointed towards the ground.

"It's just being in their now...I just, I don't want them to ruin this." he waved his hand about in the space inbetween them to indicate them both. "I've already heard what they say just about you talking with me and spending time with me..."

Greg shook his head in confusion "what do they say?"

"Just about the fact that I'm younger...and that some people find it weird that we could be friends..." Dan paused to chuckle dryly, free of any humour "just imagine what they'll say now."

It was Greg's turn to chuckle softly, and suddenly Dan found himself being pushed backwards against the wall, this time with Greg using his entire body as the barrier.

"I don't care what they think," He reassured, his hand capturing Dan's that had been left hanging limply to his side and raising it so Dan's hand was locked above his head against the wall.

"I know." Dan's voice came out softly, too preoccupied with the nose brushing softly against his own to care.

Lips where on his in an instant; the hand that wasn't keeping his own in place was gliding softly up and down Dan's side, occasionally, as it reached the hem of Dan's shirt, it would venture beneath the cotton of his shirt across the smooth planes of skin that were concealed there.

Shuddering beneath Greg's touch, Dan whispered a hushed affirmation.

"Really?" Greg asked, pulling way far enough to scan across Dan's features to gauge his seriousness.

Dan nodded, "Yeah," His hand (the one that was still clutched in Greg's hand) tightening it's grip.

Greg let out a relieved puff of air, his forehead falling to rest on Dan's own. "I thought you were having second thoughts about all of this."

"Never."


End file.
